


Panic Cord

by titaniaeli



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Nationals, New Directions decided to celebrate their win at a nightclub right before they head back to Lima. Things took an ugly turn when someone slipped a date rape drug into Mike’s drink. Featuring a homicidal Asian girlfriend, a group of pissed off teenagers and a very unlucky bastard that picked the wrong guy to mess with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel had suggested a party, Puck had proposed a party at a nightclub. Rachel had flat out objected to it, tried to put her foot down but the idea had taken root. Rachel had attempted to argue that half of them were still _underage_ but then Puck had flashed a couple of fake IDs and it was obvious that he had been thinking of it for a while and had enlisted Artie and Sam for help in getting the fake IDs.

Mike was one of those that hadn’t exactly been thrilled to go partying at a club. He’s tired after the long, stressful day and all he wanted to do was cuddled with Tina in bed and fall asleep to her breathing. But Puck had insisted that _everyone_ has to come along and Tina was more or less all for it and who was he to reject her? Tina would be upset if he doesn’t come along, and even Rachel has finally caved, despite her sulking and complaining in the beginning.

The club was dark and smoky and techno dance music blasted loudly from the sound system, giving him a pounding headache. Somewhere in between the third dance with his giggly and excited girlfriend, he lost sight of her after a drunken couple rammed right into him and separated him from her. He had stumbled away from the dance floor towards the bar counter, his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

He wasn’t worried about Tina, because she could kick anyone’s ass if they so much as _looked_ at her the wrong way. Besides, she was also smart enough to go looking for the rest of the girls if she couldn’t find him.

He toyed with the menu before deciding to order a ginger ale because someone has to get everyone back to the hotel and if he knew his friends _at all_ , most of them were probably tipsy or halfway there and wreaking havoc on the other side of the club by now.

“A shot of tequila.” He looked up as someone suddenly sat down beside him.

The man looked maybe two or three years older than him, with copper brown hair and pale blue eyes and maybe if he actually liked guys he’d find him pretty attractive.

“I’m Gabriel.” The man introduced himself. Mike squirmed in discomfit, forcing a smile. He didn’t like the way the older man was staring at him, but he didn’t dare to chase Gabriel away.

“Mike,” he smiled, although it felt more like a grimace on his face.

Gabriel didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. He looked away and gestured at the dance floor with his hand. “I was watching you. Not in a creepy way, of course.” He hastily added, laughing. “You are a good dancer.”

“Thank you.” He shifted in his seat, the urge to run almost overwhelming. He cursed his inability to be rude. It was just not in his personality to be curt with anyone. Except for Karofsky, but that’s because the boy was a bullying asshole who had been messing with one of his friends and Mike has always regretted not punching him in the locker room.

“You here with anyone?” Gabriel asked curiously, leaning closer.

He sipped into his glass of ginger ale, unconsciously holding it in front of him to act as a barrier.

“I was here with a couple of friends.” He shrugged, not elaborating on how many ‘a couple’ was.

“And they ditched you here alone?” Gabriel was looking at him in concern.

He nearly slipped out that it had been their first time to a club and they were probably too excited and caught up in the partying and dancing to notice him gone. But he didn’t want Gabriel to put two and two together and figured that he was underage.

Asians tended to age slower and looked younger, and it had been the same for him. He could push for an eighteen if people don’t start prying.

“We lost each other.” He said instead. “But I’m not too worried about that. Where could they go?”

Gabriel hid an amused smile behind his shot glass. “Want to dance?”

He blinked, taken aback by the sudden request. “Um, I’m not – not –”

He felt his cheeks heated up and quickly averted his gaze. Girls flirted with him before, yes, but they have a tendency to play hard to get and act coy. It was easier to turn them down.

“Not gay?” Gabriel laughed, suddenly so close that Mike could smell the cologne on him. “It’s just one night. You probably won’t be seeing me ever. You’re not homophobic, are you?”

“No!” he frowned, affronted. He was entirely comfortable with his own sexuality. It was just _Gabriel_ that made him very uncomfortable.

“Then I don’t see what’s the problem.” The older man insisted. “I promise my hands wouldn’t stray.”

His hand drifted down Mike’s back as he led him towards the dance floor. Mike didn’t want to make a scene, so he bit down on his unease. It was just a dance, and he wouldn’t be seeing Gabriel after tonight anyway. It couldn’t be that much different from dancing with Blaine and Sam... _right_?

 

* * *

 

He had no idea how long he had been dancing with Gabriel, but he was starting to regret agreeing to dance with the older man. He stumbled awkwardly into Gabriel’s arms, nauseous and giddy. There was something very _wrong,_ but he couldn’t think straight.

“Are you not feeling well?” Gabriel shouted in his ear, the music drowning out his voice.

He blinked up at him in confusion. This wasn’t Tina. Where was his girlfriend?

“No – Tina... I don’t feel that good.” He murmured, swaying on his feet. An arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close to a body.

“Let’s get you somewhere quiet.” He shook his head adamantly, trying to wriggle out of the hold. He’s not going anywhere without Tina.

“I’ll find Tina for you.” He was being guided away from the dance floor, from the blasting music and sweaty dancers. He glanced up at amused blue eyes. Had he spoken out loud?

“Yes, you did.” Gabriel hummed. “And you just did it again.”

He pressed his hand against Mike’s hip, slanting his mouth close to his ear. “You’ll be alright. You’re just overwhelmed right now. Come with me. I’m going to take you to Tina.”

His conscience screamed hysterically for him to say no, but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own as he slurred out, “Okay.”

Gabriel smiled, pulling him gently towards the back door. He was met with fresh, night air. The music blared like an echo behind him.

“Where – where are we going?” he tripped after the older man’s quickening pace.

The latter didn’t look at him when he answered. “To my car.”

“S – Stop. Stop, wait – I can’t walk–” He tried to wrench his arm away from Gabriel, but his legs weakened and he lurched forward.

“If you don’t hurry, Tina’s going to leave you.” Gabriel whispered in his ear, sliding his arm under his legs. “Come, I’ll carry you instead.”

“No–” he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Gabriel shushed him softly.

His eyes slid open when Gabriel placed him down gently, arranged his limbs delicately before he got on top of him. The older man’s weight pinned him down, preventing him from moving.

He panicked.

“Shh, calm down. I’ll make it good for you.” If anything, Mike felt himself struggling to breathe harder. Everything was dimly lit, and he could only make out Gabriel’s face hovering above him.

Foreign hands strayed down his body, sliding under his shirt. He tried to fight back, but his wrists were held down. He struggled frantically, trying to buck his hips to knock Gabriel off him.

“Stop struggling.” His cries were muffled by the other’s man lips.

 _Tina, Tina, Tina._ He blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

As a non-believer of god, Santana refused to contribute her intervention to some deity who only existed for her to place all the blame of her fucked up life on.

It was pure coincidence and luck that she had decided to leave the club for some fresh air. The club’s smoky atmosphere, along with all those sticky skin pressed up against her at the dance floor, had her craving for the outside. Brittany had good-naturedly followed her outside as she cooled herself.

If she hadn’t, she would have missed the two men making their way across the car park.

She watched the two men in boredom, because there was nothing in the vicinity except for a couple of cars and Brittany to look at. One of the men was swaying drunkenly, tripping over his feet while his friend struggled to drag him along. She looked away as they entered a modest black Toyota.

Brittany nudged her. “Where’s Mike going?”

She sat up straight, stared at Brittany and then started looking around in confusion. There was no one else around them.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

Brittany huffed impatiently. “ _Mike Chang_ , San. Where’s Mike going with that man?”

 _What man?_ Santana stood up in alarm. Her eyes followed the direction that Brittany was pointing to, and felt her heart sank when she saw the black Toyota in her line of vision.

Dread crept over her like an icy chill. Something felt very wrong.

“Come on, Britt.” Without waiting, she broke into a sprint.

To outsiders, it would just look like two gay men getting it on at the back of the car, but Santana was too pissed to consider if it might be a mistake of Brittany. She reached out and grabbed the back of the man’s collar, throwing him off the man underneath him.

“Hey, what’s the big deal?!” She only needed to glance at the face of the unconscious man inside the car before she spun around and punched the bastard.

She felt a glow of satisfaction as she watched the creep dropped to the ground, holding his broken nose and wailing in pain. 

She took out her phone, speed dialling for the next person after Brittany. It took less than three rings before the call was picked up.

“Quinn, find the others and get your butt out here right now.” She said succinctly. “Parking lot at the back of the club.”

“What happened?” Santana was relieved that the other girl was sober.

“Just come find me. _Now._ We’re having a VIS emergency.” She snapped. “Long story short, I had to subdue this dirty bastard who tried to force himself on Mike.”

“Give me a minute.” Quinn said shortly, cutting off the call.

She lowered her hand, watching the older man angrily. She would like nothing more than to carve his face up, but Mike was currently more important. She gazed back, to see Brittany helping Mike up, slapping his face lightly to wake him up.

She stalked over, pulling his shirt down and adjusting his jacket over him properly. She gently lifted his chin, gazing into his blank eyes.

“Mike, its Santana here. And Brittany. Can you hear me?” she asked softly. She moved her face close, sliding a finger over his lip. She experimentally pressed her mouth against his, just enough to taste whether he had been drinking. She smacked her lips loudly and frowned when she tasted a distinct sweetness and fizz of ginger ale.

He dipped his chin, leaning against the side of the car door and groaned something about his stomach hurting. He wouldn’t stop shaking. Brittany slowly rubbed her hand up and down his arm in concern.

Santana growled and turned back, stomping back to the bastard. He looked up at her, glaring with furious blue eyes. 

She punched his face again. Even the satisfaction and pleasure when she heard the bone crunched under her fist couldn’t get rid of the lump in her throat and the lead in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Watching Tina goes batshit crazy on the guy scared her slightly, not that Santana was going to ever mention it to anyone. Although she was more than happy to join the Asian girl in beating the crap out of the pervert.

“Whoa, woman, cut it out!” Puck yelled, hurling Tina off the guy. “You’re going to kill him!”

Santana rolled her eyes when she caught him discreetly kicked the guy in the back.  She shoved Finn away from her in irritation, raising her hands to show that she’s not going to go crazy either.

“He’s right. It’s one against all of us. It wouldn’t be in our favour if we accidentally kill him.” Kurt agreed, shooting the man a nasty look.

“But we can’t exactly let him get away with this!” Blaine interjected. “Let’s call the police.”

A ripple of murmured agreements washed over the group, but Santana was quick to stop them.

“And what do you think they will see when they come?” she demanded, hands flailing angrily. “A bunch of underage teenagers with fake IDs beating up an innocent man?”

“I have an idea.” Quinn spoke up. She roughly searched through the man’s pockets, glaring murderously when he tried to protest. She pulled out a small vial of clear liquid. 

“Is that it?” Puck frowned, warily loosening his grip on Tina.

Quinn nodded, handing the vial over to him. They watched him popped the cap off, sniffing the liquid and dabbed a finger in. He licked his wet finger guardedly, wincing at the slight salty taste.

“You hit the jackpot.” He nodded. “What idea do you have? Because _my_ idea is to chop him into many pieces and dump them somewhere deserted and _far away_ from civilization.”

“Puck, the last thing you need is to go back to juvie.” Kurt frowned.

Quinn cleared her throat. “Gabriel Luz, twenty one.”  She waved a wallet at them. “We need to find a way to inform the police of what he has done...”

“But to make sure none of us are caught.” Santana grinned.

“I don’t really care. I just want this bastard to get some punishment!” Tina snarled, flitting over to her boyfriend’s side.

“Wait – wait, don’t call the police!” Gabriel begged, grabbing hold of the person closest to him. Quinn pushed him away in disgust. “Please! I haven’t even done anything to him!”

“You’re lucky you didn’t.” Kurt shouted angrily. “If Santana hadn’t stopped you–” He broke off, inhaling deeply to compose himself.  

“Alright, everyone, enough.” Rachel cut in. She looked up worriedly from where she’s busy fretting over Mike. “We have to get Mike back to the hotel first.”

They all turned to look at the dancer. He was trembling slightly, face pale and sweating. If he had been fully aware of himself, he’d have been really embarrassed that he was half-curled in Rachel’s lap.

“Okay, ladies, you bring Mike back.” Kurt agreed. “We boys will deal this asshole.”

Santana raised a perfectly drawn brow. “You must be kidding if you think I’m not going with you guys. Besides, I’ll be useless trying to look after Mike.”

And that was it. She glared at any of them to reject her.

“Come on, Tina, let’s go.” Mercedes urged, helping to pull Mike to his feet. “Leave the pervert to the guys. Mike is the priority.”

Tina’s lips thinned as her eyes remained on Gabriel. She only looked away from the older man when Mike reached out and latched onto her arm. Her eyes softened and she ran her fingers through his hair. She liked seeing Mike vulnerable, but – _not like this._

“Yeah, okay.” She breathed. She took Mike’s hand and slowly led him away from _Gabriel._ “Let’s go, Mike. I’m going to take you back home now.”

With Mercedes and Quinn’s help, they managed to half-carry and half-drag Mike back to his hotel room. The rest of the girls and Artie distracted anyone else from noticing anything suspicious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santana's lingo - VIS means Very Important Situation. (:


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up with the sun shining right into his face. He groaned, flipping over to hide his face.

“Mike,” A soft voice whispered beside him. He arched his back as a hand traced down his spine delicately. “You awake?”

“Tina,” he moaned, squinting his eyes. Tina’s amused face hovered above him, her dark hair tickling his nose. She rubbed her thumb underneath his eye, leaning forward to press a kiss to his nose.

“Are you feeling alright?” she asked in concern.

He shook his head in exhaustion, rubbing his eyes. “Head hurts. Feels like I’m going to puke. Did I drink too much last night?”

“No, Mike, you didn’t drink at all last night.” If he was a little more alert, he’d have noticed the strangeness in her voice. Alas, he didn’t seem to notice anything.

“Come on, let me help you up.” She murmured, sliding an arm around his waist. She heaved him up the bed, patting the pillows distractedly. “Can you remember anything from last night?”

He blinked drowsily, watching her splayed her fingers over his bare stomach, pushing his shirt up slightly. He ran his fingers over the bruises on his hips. It throbbed slightly when he pressed down on them.

“What happened? Um, I mean other than remembering that we went to a club...” he frowned. “I can’t – can’t remember anything.”

She lowered her head, hiding her face with a curtain of hair. He thought he heard her muttered a vicious oath under her breath. He eyed her suspiciously.

“Do you remember Gabriel?” she asked quietly, eyes hard. He recognized that look. It’s the sort of look she always gets whenever her anger simmered dangerously under the surface, and she’s trying her damnest to control it before it could overspill.

The name came up blank in his memory, but his heart stuttered in fear. He shook his head uncertainly, curious and half-terrified because of his body reaction.

Tina sighed in frustration, pulling at her hair. “Gabriel was this jerk you met at the club last night. He – he drugged you.” She faltered, noticing the dawning dread and trepidation on his face. “He slipped you GHB, led you to his car and... and.”

He felt nauseous suddenly. “Did – did he?”

“ _No_. No, he didn’t. San – Santana and Britt had been outside for a breather and spotted that bastard dragging you towards the car.” Tina said heatedly, gripping his hands tightly. “They managed to stop him before–”

She broke down crying, bunching her fists into the front of his shirt. He pulled her close, feeling strangely numb despite the information. Tina repeatedly spilled broken apologies, her sobs muffling her voice. He held her closer, and she wrapped her arms around him. He shut his eyes, wishing he could just burrow into her and hid away from the world. He couldn’t remember what happened, but the physical evidence remained on his hips and wrists and throat, clear as day.

Maybe it was better that he couldn’t remember a thing.

“S – Sorry, I was supposed to be comforting you.” Tina sniffled, looking up at him. “Not the other way round.”

He tried to smile, but his mouth refused to cooperate with him. She grew worried and sat up, cupping his face.

“He’s not going to hurt you again, okay? I – _we_ make sure of that. That bastard is not going to come near you _anymore_.” She promised, peppering light kisses over his face. “I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t left you alone – it’s all my fault. I knew you didn’t want to go to the club in the first place, but–”

“It’s not your fault.” He said softly. “Not your fault at all.”

She kissed the side of his lip, caressing his hair. He took her hand and brought them to his lips, gently kissing each finger.

“I’m here,” he breathed. “I’m here with you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Her breathing hitched as he slid her fingers into his mouth. She surged up, fisted her hands into his shirt and dragged him towards her. He kissed her back with equal enthusiasm and _dear god_ it felt like _months_ since she last touched him like this.

“Are you still susceptible to suggestions?” she asked quietly, halting the kiss to study his eyes carefully. His eyes were glazed over, slightly disoriented. “You are.”

“You demon.” He pouted when she entangled herself from him. “You know that I would never mind if it’s you.”

“That’s not the point.” She shook her head fiercely, smoothing down his shirt. “The point is that I’ll never take advantage of you unless you’re fully aware of what you’re doing.”

His eyes softened, a small smile gracing his lips. “Thank you.”

He leaned back and made himself comfortable. “Now tell me what happened to that guy after you found me.”

Tina smiled suddenly, a satisfied gleam in her eyes. “I wasn’t there because I had to take you back to the hotel but San came back some time around five in the morning and checked in on you and she told me. Apparently they stripped the guy and painted the crime on his body and dragged him to the nearest police station and collared him outside. With the evidence tied to him, it’s a guarantee that he’s going to be arrested, and if not, well – the humiliation should be enough when the pictures spread all over the internet.”

“You guys are awesome.” He murmured, leaning forward to kiss the side of her mouth.

“I didn’t do anything. You should be thanking the boys. Oh, and San too. I have a feeling it’s all her idea.” She giggled.

“Hey, I contributed too.” A voice by the doorway piped up. They looked over as Blaine and Kurt entered the room, the latter waving a key in between his fingers.

“Hey, Mike, are you alright?” Blaine asked worriedly, slipping into the bed to hug him.

He managed a small smile and shrugged because how was he supposed to know if he’s alright if he doesn’t remember anything. “I’m about as alright as I look.”

“Then I guess you are feeling pretty awful then.” Kurt said knowingly. He handed a plastic bag over and he accepted it curiously. “I brought you some food and water. Still feeling nauseous?”

As a matter of fact, he was. But the water and cheese bun seemed to alleviate the queasy feeling in his stomach.

He reached out towards Kurt, and the latter grabbed his hand without hesitation. Kurt felt the hand in his squeezed gently.

“Thank you, Kurt. And you too, Blaine.” Mike smiled.

“Your thanks aren’t necessary. I didn’t do much. I didn’t even get to hit the fucker’s face.” Kurt shook his head. “The honour goes to Santana and your girlfriend.”

Mike glanced at Tina inquisitively. She blushed slightly, but she raised her head proudly and guiltlessly. Kurt nodded in approval. That’s his girl.

“Then I guess Santana literally save my life then.” Mike hid a curious but amused smile. He tried not to think what would have happened if Santana and Brittany had not been outside the club.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to fight back a yawn. Kurt stood up, patting his hand lightly.

“We still have three more hours before we have to leave the hotel, so it’s three hours of sleep for you, Mike. I’ll come up some excuse for Mr Schue to explain your absence at breakfast.” He caught Tina’s eye and quickly amended, “Yours _and_ Tina. I’ll see you both later.”

Mike curled up against Tina as the door shut behind the two boys.

“Do you need anything, Mike?” she asked softly, drawing circles in the inside of his wrist.

“Just you.” he murmured. “Sleep with me, Tina?”

She sniggered at the implied innuendo in his request, before rolling her eyes at her own childishness. It was a completely innocent question.

Honestly, she blamed Mike for corrupting her.

“Yeah, of course.”  She agreed, squirming into a comfortable position beside him. She pulled the blanket over their bodies before resting her forehead against his. She hummed softly under her breath, watching as his breathing evened out. “I’ll be here when you wake.”


End file.
